Megan Harper
| birth_place = Hammersmith, London, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Anaheim, California, United States | family = | spouce = | billed = | trainer = Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy Keelan Callihan | website= | debut = January 2017 | retired = }} Megan Ashley Harper '''(born March 13, 1993) is a British professional wrestler, model, actress and singer currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where she performs on the Odyssey brand under the ring name '''Megan Harper. She is most known for her time in Elite Answers Wrestling where she performed on the Empire brand under the ring name Megan Raine.' '''She is a former EAW Specialists Champion. Her professional wrestling training began in December 2015 at the age of 22. She signed an EAW contract in January 2017, immediately starting on the Empire brand. Early Life Harper was born and raised in West London's Hammersmith District. Her parents are Olivia Harper, a high school math teacher, and Clyde Harper, a bank manager. She has one older sister, Sienna Harper, who is aged 26, and one younger brother, Quincy Harper, who is aged 22. Her mother is British, and her father is Irish. Megan Harper was always fascinated with wrestling, modelling and acting growing up. She started taking weekly acting classes at Act Drama at age 9, and began to do amateur modelling at age 14. Harper landed her first official movie role at age 10. She never took wrestling training growing up as she was unable to find qualified schools where she lived. Upon graduating from West London Free School, Harper continued to pursue her acting and modelling careers. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career (2015 - 2016)' Megan Harper began her professional wrestling training at the Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy in Brisbane, Australia under the tuition of head trainer and then-boyfriend, Keelan. She began to pick up the sport in quick fashion, learning the art of Strong Style and submission-based wrestling in just over a year's time. Arnold B. Have, the other head trainer at BPWA, described Harper as "athletically gifted". After attending a tryout for EAW in December 2016, she came up successful and signed a contract to compete on the Empire brand on January 2 2017. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017) First Run, Personal Issues & Release (2017) ''' Megan Harper, now using the ring name '''Megan Raine, debuted as a face on January 12, being successful in her debut match. After only four short weeks, Megan Raine main evented Empire for the first time on February 9 in a tag team match, which unfortunately resulted in a loss. In late-February, Megan Raine started getting tormented by Madison Kaline and Brody Sparks of The Coven, teasing her that her boyfriend at the time Keelan cheated on her with Madison. The two competed in multiple tag team matches against one another, in where the two would continue to pick up wins over the other. At Malicious Intentions, Raine entered at #10 in the 25-woman Grand Rampage match, but was eliminated by Kendra Shamez. Following this, her feud with Madison Kaline continued. It was later revealed on an episode of Sunday Night Voltage that Keelan really did cheat on Raine for Kaline. Megan Raine appeared on that Voltage episode to clear the air with Keelan and to try and let bygones be bygones, but attacked him instead, turning heel for the first time in her career. Megan Raine started losing multiple matches as she was unable to separate her personal life with her wrestling career. In an attempt to finally move on from it all, Raine competed against Madison Kaline in a Last Woman Standing match at Terminus, which however resulted in Kaline winning the match. On June 2, 2017, Megan Raine announced that she would leave EAW due to personal stress, with no indication on if she would return. Return to EAW (2017) On the September 14th edition of Empire, Megan Raine made her surprise return alongside Sydney St. Clair, who was making her on-screen debut. Empire General Manager Tarah Nova announced that the two would team up to face Daisy Thrash & Revy at Manifest Destiny, which resulted in a victory for Raine and Clair. Over the next number of weeks, Raine and St. Clair would find themselves on the opposite ends of each other's matches. Both women would pick up a victory over one another before being invited to peer mediation by Flannery McCoy, in which she revealed that the two would compete in two separate Triple Threat matches, and in one of them the two must be handcuffed to one another. On the November 9th edition of Empire, Raine was defeated by April Song in a Triple Threat Contender's match for the EAW Specialists Championship while she was handcuffed to Sydney St. Clair. With more antics that followed in the next couple of weeks, it was announced that Raine would challenge St. Clair to a singles match at Bloodletter, where the winner would become the number one contender to the EAW Specialists Championship. On December 10th at the Bloodletter event, Megan Raine would defeat Sydney St. Clair to become the number one contender to the EAW Specialists Championship. On the December 14 edition of Empire, Raine would defeat Mallory Wilde in singles competition. The following week, Raine appeared to have begun an on-screen relationship with EAW Chairman Mr. DEDEDE. The same night, Raine would team up with Astraea Jordan to defeat Consuela Rose Ava and Aria Jaxon in tag team action. EAW Specialists Champion (2018) At King of Elite (2018), Megan Raine successfully defeated Consuela Rose Ava to become the EAW Specialists Champion. On the next Empire, Raine held a funeral for Consuela to mark the death of her as champion. After trying to bribe Consuela's Cleaning Crew into leaving Empire, Consuela Rose Ava came out of a coffin in the ring and attacked Megan Raine. On the January 18th edition of Empire, Megan Raine successfully defended her title against Azumi Goto in a ladder match. Over the next couple of weeks, Raine's next contenders would be named in Consuela Rose Ava and Zakkii. It was announced that Raine would defend her championship at The Iconic Cup against both women in a triple threat match. On the February 9th edition of Empire, Megan Raine and Consuela Rose Ava would be on commentary for the main event match between Azumi Goto and Zakkii. The match ended in a no contest, however, as Megan Raine would attack all three ladies with her championship. On the February 15th edition of Empire, Raine defeated Sakuya Goto. Afterwards, Raine would attack Goto with the Specialists Championship until Azumi Goto and Zakkii made the save. At The Iconic Cup, Megan Raine defeated Consuela Rose Ava and Zakkii to successfully retain the EAW Specialists Championship. On the March 8 edition of Empire, Raine defeated April Song in the main event to keep her four-month long winning streak alive. That same night, Andrea Valentine was named the next contender for Megan Raine's championship after she won a contendership match over Nicolette Lyons. In the main event of the March 15 episode of Empire, Megan Raine successfully defended her championship against Andrea Valentine in a Tables match. The following week, it was announced that Raine would be defending her championship in a 20-woman Specialists Rampage match at Grand Rampage (2018). On March 31, Raine would lose her championship in the Specialists Rampage. She would be the first entrant and would stay in the match all the way up until the final four before being eliminated by Azumi Goto. This ended her championship reign at 85 days. The following day, Raine had announced on social media that she would attempt to shift focus back to her modelling and acting career, effectively parting ways with EAW as a whole. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018) On the April 15th debut edition of Kingdom, Raine would make a return to her professional wrestling career under her new ring name Megan Harper as she interrupted Vernon Tressler and the Goddess division. The following week, Harper defeated Tarah Nova to advance into the semi-finals of the 8-woman tournament. On the April 27 episode of Kingdom, Harper's winning streak in singles matches would come to an end at 13 after losing to Jessica Rose in the semi-finals off a controversial finish. Later on in the night, Harper interrupted Vernon Tressler, Sweet Roxy and Mia Marie Vega backstage demanding that something be done about the referee that officiated that match before assaulting both ladies of V&V Royale. The following week, Harper would go one on one with Sweet Roxy before winning via disqualification after Mia Marie Vega got involved and the two beat her down. After not being booked on the Hardcore Havoc card, Harper took it upon herself to get her feelings off of her chest to Vernon Tressler. Tressler introduced Harper to the Goddess Division Commissioner, Viola DeMarco. She explained to Harper that she will be booked for Game Over against V&V Royale in a tag team match if she could find a partner by the end of the night. Harper chose then OWA Women's Champion HENDRIX and the match was made official. At Game Over, Harper and HENDRIX defeated V&V Royale with help from Aria Jaxon. After taking three weeks off to finish filming her latest movie, Harper returning to in-ring competition on Olympus in a losing effort to Mia Marie Vega. Angered by the loss, Harper viciously assaulted Vega backstage right before the Queen of the Ring match at Boiling Point and took her place in the match, which was eventually won by Savannah Sunshine. Harper intended to get back to what made her great in the first place but ended up going into a slump, losing her next few matches in quick fashion. Upset by this, Harper went to Odyssey General Manager Viola DeMarco for assistance on the September 8 episode of Odyssey, and was put into a match with Natasha Night for the next show. After a series of unfortunate losses, on Odyssey III, Megan Harper grabbed a microphone and uttered the words, "I quit" before walking out of the arena. Return (2019 - present) On the go-home Odyssey show before Pluto's Gate, Megan Harper made a surprise return to OWA aligning herself with Stephanie Matsuda and Nicole Fyre of Team DeMarco, thus turning face in the process. At Pluto's Gate, Team DeMarco defeated Team Garza in a 6 Woman Tag match. The following week, both Harper and Fyre were granted a shot at the OWA Goddesses Championship at Final Destination in a Six Woman Elimination Challenge. At Final Destination, Dulce Torres regained the OWA Goddesses Title in the match. Other Media In February of 2012, Megan Harper signed with Elite Model Management. She has been featured on the cover of GQ magazine twice and the cover of Vogue once, just to name a couple. In October of 2014, Harper became a Victoria's Secret Angel, and was featured on that year's Victoria's Secret Runway Show. Harper has also designed a fashion collection for DKNY. Her DKNY capsule collection featured a variety of casual street style items ranging from beanie hats, leather jackets and sneakers. DKNY described the collection as "mostly unisex". The collection was released in February 2015. On April 3 2015, Harper released an EP titled "Broken Mirrors" which featured four songs. A music video was released for the song "Bedside Manner" on April 17 2015 on YouTube, and reached one million views in its first three days. After leaving EAW in June 2017, Harper released her own perfume called "Rainefall" by Megan Harper. In January 2018, Harper was confirmed as the main star in the upcoming EAW Studios movie, Allurement. Despite leaving the company in April, she finished off her contractual obligations with the studio company until filming was complete. The movie was released on October 26. Filmography Film Television Music Videos Video Games Cameos Personal Life Megan Harper currently resides in Anaheim, California, after previously residing in Hollywood Hills. Harper is able to speak fluent Spanish from taking lessons after graduating from high school. She enjoys video games, having owning a very large video game collection over all generations of consoles. Her current residency in Anaheim has a room dedicated to her love of gaming. Harper is also a big worldwide sports fan, citing the Los Angeles Lakers, New England Patriots, Liverpool F.C. and Brisbane Lions as her favourite teams. Harper began dating Keelan in May 2014 after meeting him during a holiday in Australia. began to help her pursue her dream of professional wrestling, and she became the first ever graduate of Keelan's wrestling school, Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy. In April 2017, the couple broke up after almost three years of being together. After circulation spread about Harper dating EAW Chairman Mr. DEDEDE not only on-screen but out of character, the Chairman's most recent announcement about him coming out as pansexual confirmed that the two were not exclusive outside of EAW. Megan Harper is currently single. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Destiny Calls ''(Omoplata crossface) * ''Heavy Raine ''(Small package driver) * ''The Snapshot ''(Running knee strike to an opponent's head/back of the head) * ''D.T.F. (Down to Flapjack) ''(Flapjack) '''Signature Moves' * Moonsault * One Hit Wonder ''(Springboard forearm smash) * ''Project Runway ''(Running double knees to a seated cornered opponent) '''Nicknames' * "The Queen of Hammersmith" * "The Storm" Managers * Keelan Wrestlers Managed * Keelan Entrance Themes * "Talk That Talk" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z (January 2017 - April 2017) * "OG Bobby Johnson" by Que (April 2017 - June 2017) * "Studio" by ScHoolboy Q feat. BJ The Chicago Kid (September 2017 - present) Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'Elite Answers Wrestling:' **EAW Specialists Championship (1 time) *Most Valuable Elitist Awards **1x Most Valuable Elitist **1x Rising Star of the Week **2x Champion of the Week **1x Match of the Week **1x Promoer of the Week *Omega Weekly Awards **1x Promo Battle of the Week Category:Female Wrestlers